Take Me Out ?
by Yue Ecchi
Summary: acara Tek Mi Aut yang diikutin sama anak-anak HM.... hmmmm..... enjoy read... XD
1. Take Me Out ?

~~~Alohaaaaa…. =D

Wah… Kali pertama bikin panpik nih… Langsung aja ya..? *senyum gaje*

Disclaimer: HM itu punya….mm….(1 taon kemudian) Oh iya! Natsume!!!

Take Me Out

By: Y.E

Disiarkan langsung dari studio Harvest Bla Bla, inilah acara yang paling anda tunggu-tunggu, Teeeeek Miiii Auuuuuut…!!!! Dan kita sambut pembawa acara kita, si ganteng, KAPPA !!!! tereak narator gaje.

Dan keluarlah Kappa, tidak memakai baju seperti biasa sambil bawa-bawa mic. Penonton langsung nahan muntah. "Selamat malam para hadirin di studio maupun di rumah, bertemu lagi dengan saya, si ganteng, Kappa," sapa Kappa narsis, membuat penonton pengen muntah lagi. "Malam ini saya tidah sendirian karena saya ditemani rekan saya, silahkan, Ecchi"

Ternyata rekannya author sendiri. "Halo, malam pemirsa,"sapa Ecchi sambil bernarsis ria di depan kamera. "Sekarang di samping saya juga sudah ada ustad cinta. Beri tepuk tangan meriah untuk Ustad Saibara!!!!" Penonton cengo seketika."Kembali ke anda, Kappa."

Kappa yang lagi korek-korek idung(Kappa punya idung kan??)langsung stay on pas disorot kamera. "Terima kasih rekan Ecchi. Nah sekarang, mari langsung saja kita panggilkan 30(kayaknya) wanita cantik. Nah, wanita cantik, come on!!"

Dan turunlah cewek-cewek kontestan. Ada Claire, Karen, Ann, Popuri, Mary dan Elli dari Harvest Moon MFoMT. Ada Celia, Lumina, Nami dan Muffy dari Harvest Moon WL. Ada Mist, Bianca, Felicity, Lara, Lynette, Mei, Melody, Rosetta, Sharon, Tabatha dan Tori dari Rune Factory 1. Ada Mana, Alicia, Cecilia, Julia, Rosalind, Dorothy dan Yue dari Rune Factory 2.

Semua cewek-cewek itu asik tebar pesona dan senyum-senyum kecuali Ann dan Nami yang gak terlalu suka di pakein dress. Setelah asik tebar pesona yang memakan waktu satu bulan(heh, boong) mereka pun berjalan ke podium masing-masing.

"Oke!! Sekarang, nyalakan dulu lampu podiumnya,"kata Kappa sambil menjentikkan jari (Kappa punya jari kan?) dan seluruh lampu cewek-cewek itu langsung menyala."Kita panggilkan cowok pertama!"kata Kappa langsung. "Pria single, tunjukkan dirimu!"

Perlahan-lahan, layar pun terangkat, menampilkan sosok cowok yang lumayan. Rambutnya pirang dan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan topi. Ia berjalan ke panggung dengan gerakan kaku.

"Selamat malam, Gray," sapa Kappa. "Grogi ya? Coba perkenalkan dulu siapa dirimu pada semua cewek-cewek cantik ini."

"Ha.. halo. Gua Gray… Gua suka ke gua nyari ore. Gua suka gagu gitu… Nama depan gua G. Gua punya gigi kopi(??). Gua ga suka ganggu orang. Makasih."

Kappa cengo. 'Buseeet… Aneh amat perkenalannya,' piker Kappa. "Oke, wanita single, tentukan pilihanmu dari…. sekarang!"

Lampu-lampu mulai bermatian(??). Sampai akhirnya, tersisa 3 lampu menyala. Claire, Mary, dan Muffy.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita tanya pada Karen yang sudah mematikan lampu," kata Ecchi sambil menuju ke tempat Karen. "Kenapa sih, kamu matiin lampunya?"

"Habis, dia ngomongnya pake G mulu. Ntar nama gue dipanggil Kareng lagi. Uuh, ogah ye gue," kata Karen memberikan alasan yang nggak masuk akal sampe Ecchi aja nggak ngerti.

"Oooh..? Gi.. gitu? Oh, iya, terus…" Ecchi berjalan munuju tempat Muffy. "Kamu kenapa milih dia? Gak takut nama kamu ntar berubah jadi Muffing..?"

Muffy ketawa kuntilanak. "Hihihi, aku suka…. Dia manissss sih…. Hohoho. Gak pa-pa koq di panggil Muffing. Hahaha. Ntar aku panggil dia Graying juga. Hehehe," jawab Muffy ngawur yang lagi-lagi nggak dimengerti Ecchi.

Akhirnya Ecchi nyerah mikir. "Silahkan, Kappa."

"Nah, Gray, kasi pertanyaan gih langsung," kata Kappa yang lagi narsis ria di depan kaca.(kaca dari mana coba?)

"Mmmmm," Gray mikir dulu. "Apa nama buah yang huruf depannya G??"

Semua penonton dan host ber-gubrak ria.

"Gulali!!!" Claire menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Ginseng…" Mary menjawab takut-takut.

"G…? Mana ada?" jawab Muffy sambil mikir.

"Nah…. Manusia G, silahkan matikan lampu podium," suruh Kappa pada Gray. Gray mengangguk dan mematikan lampu podium Mary. Mary langsung pingsan tapi langsung bangun lagi gara-gara Kappa mau ngasi napas buatan.

"Oke, Gray,pertanyaan selanjutnya," suruh Kappa dengan muka bonyok habis ditinju, ditendang dan dikarate Mary.

"Hmmm… Apa nama hewan dengan huruf depan G..?" Tanya Gray dengan raut muka super-duper serius. Bikin semuanya gabruk part 2.

"Woooi!! Sinting ya lo !!?? Pertanyaannya kok kayak teka-teki anak TK seeeh??" tereak Ecchi. Sebel juga ternyata dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Gray.

"Lha..? Dasar author goblok. Kan elu yang bikin ini fanfic," jawab Gray ketus.

"Oh… Iya ya." Ecchi langsung nyengir bego.

"Godzila!!!!" jawab Claire mantap. Dia udah yakin 100% bakal dipilih sama Gray.

"Mmm…… Gorilla deh. Hihihihihihi," jawab Muffy tak lupa dengan ketawa kuntilanak khasnya.

"Nah, Gray, tentukan pilihanmu dari sekarang," kata Kappa sambil nyisir-nyisir palanya yang botak kinclong. (gimana caranya coba?)

Gray, si manusia G, tampa babibu lagi langsung mematikan lampu podium Claire. Bikin Claire cengo dan Muffy melompat-lompat histeris dan kiss bye-kiss bye gag jelas sambil melambai ala Miss Yuni Peres.

"Gray, kenapa kamu bisa memilih Muffy?" Tanya Kappa sambil memasukkan sisirnya ke celana dalamnya(???).

"Soalnya enak aja, manggil namanya ntar Muffing. Daripada Claireng ato Marieng," jawab Gray nggak nyambung. Bikin semua orang cengo kecuali Muffy yang masih cekikikan dan Claire yang lagi gigitin saputangan sambil mukul-mukul podium ampe podiumnya rusak. Untung yang dipukulin podiumnya Muffy.

"Eeeh. Ya udah dhe, apa kata lo lah. Silahkan ke Romantic Room," kata Kappa sambil mengedipkan mata. Muffy sampe langsung pingsan dan akhirnya Gray menggendongnya ke Romantic Room. Tapi bukan gendongan ala pengantin. Tapi gendongan kayak kuli angkut ngangkat beras. Yaitu ditaro di pundak.

"Oke, ayo lanjut!!! Pria single ke-2, tunjukkan dirimu!!!" teriak Kappa. Layar terangkat dan menunjukkan pria yang memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah dan memakai topeng orange motif lollipop.

"Huuuwa!!! Kok ada Akatsuki di sini !!??" seru Ecchi histeris.

"Yang bikin cerita kan elu, bego…." sembur Kappa. Ecchi cuman nyengir bego aja tuh. "Halo Tobi alias Madara Uchiha. Silahkan langsung memperkenalkan diri."

"Namaku Tobi," kata Tobi sambil loncat-loncat. "Ada yang bilang Tobi autis tapi Tobi bukan anak autis lho…. Tobi ini anak baik!" katanya masih sambil loncat-loncat.

"O.. Oke…. Cewek-cewek, tentukan pilihan kalian dari sekarang." Kata Kappa sambil mengeluarkan sisir dari celana dalemnya dan mulai bersisir lagi.

Lampu-lampu mulai berpadaman. Dan ternyata menyisakan 6 cewek sodara-sodara !!!!! Mana, Lumina, Bianca, Mist, Popuri dan Elli.

"Sip-sip." Ecchi mulai jalan ke tempat Claire. "Halo! Biarpun udah ditolak ama Gray, masih semangat kan? Kenapa kali ini kamu matiin lampu??"

"Aku gak yakin sama mukanya. Kayaknya dia jelek deh, sampe pake topeng segala," kata Claire nancep. Untung Tobi bego. Dia mah, masih sibuk loncat-loncat.

"Iya, ya, kenapa sih Tob, lu pake topeng?" tanya Kappa sambil narik topeng Tobi. Dan ternyata, LUMAYAN CAKEP !!!! (coba deh, search yang namanya Tobi Akatsuki. lumayan loh. tapi wujud Obitonya. nyahaha)

"Tobi anak baik- Tobi anak baik~~" nyanyi si Tobi. Sepertinya tidak sadar kalau topengnya dilepas Kappa. Claire mulai mukul-mukul podium lagi biar lampunya idup lagi.

"O….oke. Kalo gitu kita ke Popuri," kata Ecchi langsung cepet-cepet kabur saking seremnya Claire. "Kamu kenapa pilih dia Pop??"

"Habis, kayaknya dia dan aku sama-sama kekanak-kanakan deh. Jadi kayaknya bisa cocok. Eheheheheheheheheheheheheeheheheheheheheeheheheheeheheheeheheheeheheheheheheheheheheheeheh," kata Popuri mulai ketawa nggak jelas.

"Gi, gitu ya?" Ecchi mulai waspada. "Kalau Lumina?" tanya Ecchi pada Lumina yang kebetulan ada di sebelah Popuri. "Kenapa kamu bisa milih Tobi? Apa sih istimewanya Tobi???"

"Karena dia kekanak-kanakan seperti aku, hehehehehehe. Dan ternyata mukanya cute yah. Untung aku jadi pilih dia. Nyahahahaha." jawab Lumina yang juga mulai ketawa ngaco. Ecchi jadi makin waspada.

"Eeeeeeh……… Balik ke elu deh Kap!!"

"Wokeh dah. Sekarang kita liat keseharian Tobi," kata Kappa dan bersamaan dengan itu, muncullah sebuah gambar di layar yang berisikan hari-hari Tobi dengan geng Akatsukinya.

"Deidara-senpai !!! Sasori-senpai!!!!!" teriak Tobi mendekati duo makhluk aneh yang tidak teridentifikasikan. Duo orang itu kabur dan tidak lupa sebelumnya melemparkan suriken dan bom C1.

Tobi langsung menghindar. "Fuuuh, hampir aja…" Kemudian dia berbalik. "Konan-senpai!! Pein-senpai!! Zetsu-senpai!!! Kakuzu-senpai!! Hidan!!!" panggilnya ceria. Konan langsung berubah menjadi kertas dan menghilang ditiup angin. Pein kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya. Zetsu langsung masuk ke tanah. Kakuzu langsung melindungi kekasihnya(baca: duit). Hidan langsung melempar sabitnya kearah Tobi.

Lagi-lagi Tobi bisa menghindar. "Wah… Hampir aja…" Lalu dia menghampiri orang lain lagi. "Kisame-senpai!! Itachi-senpai!!!" sapanya bersemangat seraya berlari menghampiri kedua makhluk tidak teridentifikasi lainnya(??). Kisame menyiapkan samehadanya dan Itachi mengaktifkan sharingan.

Layarnya pun kembali hitam. Menyatakan bahwa video tersebut telah selesai diputar. Tobi masih senyum-senyum dan loncat-loncat sambil menyanyikan lagu yang syairnya hanya 'Tobi anak baik' sementara semua yang melihat video itu maisng-masing memiliki satu pikiran. Yaitu: saking autisnya ini anak, temen-temen sekelompoknya pun sampai menjauhinya begitu.

Kappa langsung tersadar begitu dilempari sandal oleh Ecchi. "Ehm, oke, ladies, tentukan pilihanmu dari sekarang."

Bianca, Mist, Mana dan Elli lanngsung mematikan lampu podium mereka. Hanya Popuri dan Lumina saja yang masih senyum-senyum kearah Tobi dan mempertahankan lampu mereka.

"Bianca~~~~" panggil Ecchi pada gadis kaya yang rada sombong ntuh. "Kenapa di matiin lampunya???"

"Tadinya gue kira dia lumayan gaea-gara tingkahnya lucu bangeet. Tapi setelah liat itu video, gue jadi ngeri. Ntar kalo gue jadian sama dia, berarti gue mesti tiap ari di markas anggota Akatsuki itu dong? Mending kalo tempatnya adem ayem, gede, rapi, banyak perabot mewah. Lha ini, cumin goa batu doang," jawab Bianca sambil mengibaskan tangannya ala putri Solo. 'Dasar orang kaya….' batin Ecchi.

"Kalo lo, Li..? Tadi lampu nyala, kenapa sekarang lo matiin?" tanya Ecchi ke Elli yang kebetulan ada di sebelah Bianca.

"Aku nggak suka orang yang suka berantem. Dari tayangannya, berarti Akatsuki ini semacam organisasi jahat gitu ya?? Aku nggak mau ah, nanti tiap hari aku mesti ngerawat luka-luka mereka. Iiiih, buang-buang waktu dan tenaga aja. Mending di klinik sama Doctor."

"Oh, gitu ya? Oke, Kappa, back to you!!"

"Siip dhe. Nah Tobi, sekarang kamu mau pilih langsung atau kamu kasih pertanyaan dulu??" tanya Kappa masih sambil nenteng topengnya Tobi.

"Tobi mau tanya aja deh! Menurut kalian, Tobi ini gimana sih ??" tanya Tobi yang sekarang udah nggak loncat-loncat lagi tapi malah muter-muter gaje.

"Menurutku kamu cute dan menarik. Aku suka sama kamu," ujar Popuri. Penonton langsung ber-oooooooooooh, soooooo sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.

Lumina ngakak gak jelas. "Wakakakak, TOBI ANAK BAIK !!!"

Mendengar itu, Tobi secepat kilat langsung matiin lampu podium Popuri dan langsung menjemput Lumina. Lumina masih ngakak aja. Tapi Tobi juga ikutan ketawa-ketiwi. Membuat Kappa dan Ecchi bingung. 'Wah, peserta sama kontestan sama-sama gak waras nih…'

"Tobi seneng deh kamu bilang Tobi anak baik. Nama kamu siapa? Nama aku Tobi," kata Tobi repot-repot memperkenalkan diri. Padahal dia sudah memperkenalkan diri dari awal dan selalu ngomong nama dia, dan selalu nyanyi 'Tobi anak baik.'

"Wakakak. Aku Lumina. L-U-M-I-N-A. Ingat kan?? Ku ulang yah, Lumina. Lu Mina. Jangan sampai lupa ya?? Ku ingatkan sekali lagi yah, Lumina. Wakakakak. Kau dengar kataku? Aku bilang 'ku ingatkan'. Wakakak, lucu sekali kan? Wakakak!!!!" kata Lumina yang mulai ngaco. Tapi untuk Tobi yang lugu, dia mah, ketawa-ketawa aja.

"HUWAAAAAAAA !!!! KAKAK !!!!!! TOBI MENOLAK AKU !!!!!!!!! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!HUWOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! HUWUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!hiks….hiks" jerit Popuri, mulai nangis-nangis gak jelas.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok kacamata yang bernama Rick. "WOI !!! LU APAIN ADEK GUA HAH !!!??" bentaknya pada Tobi sambil bawa-bawa ayam sekandang.

Ecchi dan Kappa panik. "So—so-so- sori, mas. Jangan jualan ayam di sini….." kata Ecchi takut-takut. "SEKURITI !!!!!" tereak Kappa.

Tobi mah, anteng-anteng aja sambil ngajak Lumina ke Romantic Room.

"KAKAK !!! DIA YANG NOLAK AKU !!!!" seru Popuri sambil nunjuk kearah Tobi yang masih anteng aja.

"OOOH !!! BERANI LU YA NOLAK ADEK GUE ~~~!! RASAIN NIH ! JURUS PUP AYAM YES NO JUTSU !!!!" seru Rick gaje sambil mengangkat ayamnya dan memencet ayam tersebut sampai sang ayam berkokok menderita dan mencret.

Tobi menghindari mencret tersebut dan berusaha melindungi Lumina yang malah makin ngakak. Studio langsung dipenuhi kotoran ayam yang berterbangan dan suasana menjadi panik. Semua langsung pada kabur.

"Eh- eh- eh. Jangan pada lari, acaranya belum selesai !!" ujar Kappa. Tapi masih pada lari=lari an. "WOI !! DENGERIN GUA !!!" teriak Kappa emosi, tapi masih aja di cuekin. "KURANG AJAR YA LU PADA !!! AWAS AJA! NTAR GUA ABISIN LU PADA …. DAS…" omongan Kappa terputus karena pup ayam dengan indahnya melayang masuk ke mulutnya yang terbuka lebar-lebar karena teriak-teriak. Kappa pun langsung gugur di pertempuran pup ini.

"Astaga Kappa !!!!" seru Ecchi sambil berlindung di balik Tobi. Lha? Tobi bukannya lindungin Lumina? Ternyata Lumina masih sibuk ngakak sampe-sampe kena sasaran pup juga dan sedang teronggok tidak bergerak di lantai. Sementara itu, serangan Rick semakin menjadi-jadi, sampai-sampai adiknya sendiri aja dikenain pup ayam. Padahal kan rencana dia mau belaiin adenya ntuh. "Tobi, Tobi anak baik kan?" tanya Ecchi sambil keringet dingin sementara Rick lagi nyari-nyari Tobi di tengah lautan manusia yang lari sana-lari sini.

"Iya doong !!" seru Tobi ceria gara-gara dibilang anak baik.

"Tolongin Ecchi yah, kita kabur yuk. Pake ninjutsunya Tobi yah??" rayu Ecchi.

Tobi langsung jingkrak-jingkrak. "Ayo !!!"

Dan author pun terselamatkan dari lumpur lapindo pup ayam. Studio pun porak-poranda dan memakan banyak korban…………

Y.E: segini dulu deh.

Tobi: yei ! yei !

Kappa: wah, lu author paling bo malu ya lu !! kurang ajar gue di bikin gag ketulungan gitu !!

Y.E: terserah lo dah, apa peduli gue coba? Btw, karna saiia masih pemuLa sekaliiiii, tolong kasih masukan yah. ceritanya mo di lanjutin gak nih???

Kappa: mending jangan dah, kasian gua nya.

Y.E & Tobi: Ripiuw pliisssss…..????

oh iya, disclaimer tambahan: Akatsuki punya om Masashi


	2. Take Me Out ? part2

Jreng~~~~jreeeeeeeeeng…………

Y.E: nyiehehehehehehe

Kappa: aLLo semua… This is the most handsome man in the world. And my name is Kappa.

Y.E: cuekin aja yuk si Kappa. Aku teh, mau bales ripiuw… ^^

For Flamers

Y.E: Waaaah… Baru kali ini dapet flame… (tatapan mata berbinar-binar)

Kappa: Ya iyalah, lu kan baru pertama kali bikin panpik. Lagian ngetik amburadul. Ga bisa ngetik ga udah bikin panpik dooong.

Y.E: Ya maab, kan aku mank kaga bakat jadi juru ketik. Typing Maniac di FB aja dapetnya gorilla.

Kappa: Bener kata ni orang. Mending ga usah bikin cerita lu. *membungkuk kearah Flamers* Maafkan manusia ini. Mau di kritik sampe mulut berbusa pun dia bakal tetep BO MALU dan ngelanjutin panpik.

Y.E: Hahaha, ayo lanjut !!

For Melody-Cinta

Y.E: *membungkuk kearah Melody* Makasih banyak yah senior, dah repot-repot mo nge-ripiuw.

Kappa: *ikutan bungkuk ke Melody* Tau malu juga lu, YE.

Y.E: Cuekin aja ya si Kappa. Hem… Tadi na mank mau bikin crossover. Tapi yang muncul cuman Tobi koq, sisanya nggak ada lagi. Tapi… *kedip-kedip gaje* kalo mau minta munculin yang laen juga boleh, neng.

Kappa: Gila lu ! Lesbong! Uda lu juga cewe pula! Godain cewe juga…

Y.E: Oh, iya, ya. Maklum lah, aku kan beraliran darah cassanova. Wuahahahahaha. Eh, gue straight yah! Lurus! Bego lu Kappa.

Kappa: *bungkuk lagi kearah Melody* Mohon maafkanlah dia… Dia itu penderita bo malu akut dan autis stadium bola. Makanya dia bisa bo malu di panpik doang. Kalo di tempat lain mah, dia diem. Jaim gitu deeeh.

Y.E: Lanjuuuuuuut~~~~

For Xoxoxoxoxo

Y.E: Makasih ya ripiuw nyah. Emang sala ngetiknya banyak sih… Yah, Typing Maniac aja main dapet gorilla doang. Hehe, jadi harap dimaklumi. Mo jadi guru ngetik buat aku nggak…? *ngedipin mata ke Xoxoxoxoxo*

Kappa: betewe, si Xoxoxoxoxo ini cewe apa cowo ya…? *bungkuk kearah Xoxo* Makasih dah repot-repot ripiuw. Ngabis-ngabisin waktu aja sih anda sebenarnyah.

Y.E: *sok Jaim moda oN* Mmmm… Dilanjutin gak yah…

Kappa: Gak usah sok jaim deh. Lu kalo mo jaim sono aja di skolah. Orang di sekolah aja kerjanya diem doang. Oh iya, gue lupa. Elu kan gak punya temen yah di sekolah. Wakakak.

Y.E: …… temen punya! Sahabat yang gue gag punya.

Kappa: Apakatalulah. Lanjuuut~~~~

For xXChubbyGirlXx

Y.E: Baby-chaaaaaaan~~~~!!!! *lari-lari mo peluk Baby-Chan*

Kappa: *nendang dari belakang* BO MALU lu dasar!!! Sok akrab pula ! *bungkuk kearah Baby-Chan.* Maapin dia yah…… Maap, makasih dah repot-repot mau ripiuw ini anak punya panpik yang gaga becuuuz.

Y.E: Eh…? Baby-Chan juga ada ide ini yah…? Sehati dong kita. Nyahahaha. *kedipin mata ke Baby-Chan*

Kappa: *nyolok mata Y.E* Gak tau malu lu, cape ah gua. -5 detik kemudian- UAPAAAA !!!!??? BABY-CHAAA~~AN !!!! KENAPA GAK LU DULUAN AJA YANG BIKIN INI PANPIK !!! KALO LU YANG BIKIN DULUAN KAN GUE GAK BAKAL KESIKSA N NELEN PUP AYAM KAYAK KEMAREEEN !!!!! *lari-lari mau peluk Baby-Chan*

Y.E: *jitak Kappa dari belakang* Heh!! Lu sendiri juga sok akrab sama Baby-Chan!! *hormat kearah Baby-Chan* Maafin Kappa yah. Salah aku nggak bias didik dia dengan baik. Aku lanjutin panpik dulu. Dadah. *Kiss bye- Kiss bye nggak jelas.* By the way, Baby-Chan…(ngeles mode ON) Aku malas ngedit yang salah. *pasang muka innocent*

Kappa: Maapin dia lagi. Dia emang malesnya parah banget. Bahkan disuruh ambil kapas yang ada di sebelah dia sama nyokapnya aja dia kaga mau. Saking malesnya ini anak. Ckckckck…

Disclaimer: HM n RunFac bukan punya Y.E lho. Nyahahahaha. –dilemparin sampah-

Take Me Out 2

By: Y.E

_Leidis en jentelmen… Siaran nggak langsung dari studio Harvest Bla Bla. Inilah acara yang sempat vakum karena studio hancur menjadi luapan lumpur pup ayam. Hier it is. Teeeek Miiiii Auuuuuut !!!!!_ teriak narrator. _Kita sambut pembawa acara kita, si ganteeeeng, Murrey !!!!!!_

Whaaaaat …?? Murrey keluar pakai jas yang udah disiapin sama kru Take Me Out Harvest Bla Bla. Tiga kupu-kupu mengelilingi si Murrey yang badannya kecil. "Selamat malam para pemirsa yang ada di rumah maupun yang ada di studio. Ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, anak-anak, kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek, bibi-bibi, paman-paman, pokoknya seluruh manusia yang ada di sini. Saya Murrey, menggantikan Kappa yang masih terbaring. Entah dia terbaring di rumah sakit atau di WC-nya rumah sakit karena gangguan perut akibat sesuatu yang tidak sengaja ditelannya. Sebelum itu mari kita panjatkan doa syukur atas berkumpulnya kita di sini… bla bla bla bla"

------5 hours later-----

"… Tentu saja saya tidak sendirian. Saya ditemani rekan saya yang autis dan gak tau malu. Rekan Ecchi," sahut Murrey yang akhirnya mengakhiri pidato penyambutan panjangnya.

"Groooook… Eh..? Oh..? Udah? Malam pemirsa !!!" Ecchi langsung bernarsis pas di sorot kamera. "Kemarin memang kami SEDIKIT mengalami gangguan. Ehehehe. Bai de way, si ganteng Murrey, koq tumben si lo bawa kupu-kupu..??"

"Hehehehe, gue kan udah mandi," jawab Murrey bangga.

"Boong. Itu 'kan tetep lalat. Cuman lu tambahin hiasan sayap kupu-kupu aja kan," sahut Ecchi diiringi backsound penonton. Ada yang bilang 'ooooooh'. Ada yang bilang 'Ecchi, I lopp you!! You peri biutipul.' *author dilemparin sampah* Murrey yang ketawan boong cuma nyengir bego aja. Bikin penonton di studio plus kameramen dan kru yang bekerja muntah seember.

"Nah, sekarang di samping saya ada Ustad Cinta nih. Ustad Saibara. Kemarin kan kita nggak sempet nanya-nanya niih. Sekarang aja yah, kita tanya. Menurut Ustad nih ya, Muffy-Gray sama Lumina-Tobi tuh, gimana? Cocok nggak…?" tanya Ecchi, tapi ngomongnya ke kamera, bukan ke Ustad Saibaranya. Dasar narsis !

"Menurut saya mereka cocok. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk berpasangan. Seperti Ayat-Ayat Cinta no.123 pasal 456 yang berkata bahwa cintailah lawan jenismu dan sayangilah sesama jenismu dan lawanlah orangtuamu bila mereka salah."

Seribu tanda tanya berkelebat di atas kepala Ecchi. 'Buuuseeeettt… Ngomong apa nih orang? Gue yang nyiptainnya sendiri aja ampe kaga ngerti…'pikir Ecchi. "Oh…? Gitu ya? Murrey, back to you lah."

"Makasih, Jeng," kata Murrey sambil ngedipin mata. Lalat-lalat yang lagi terbang pake sayap kupu-kupu pun langsung jatuh 3-3nya dan nggak terbang-terbang lagi. Sungguh na-as nasib mereka karena langsung digantikan oleh lalat lain yang suka bau busuk Murrey. "Kita panggilin yuuuk, wanita-wanita cantik yang tinggal total kurang 2, LEIDIS !!!" panggil Murrey sok bahasa inggris.

Muncullah cewek-cewek kemarin. (Malas sebutin semua nama aaaah.) Gara-gara insiden kemarin, mereka dateng dengan penampilan 'waduh, nggak banget deh'. Ada yang kepalanya diperban. Ada yang tangannya di gips. Ada yang pake kursi roda datengnya. Tapi mereka tetep pede dan cengar-cengir tebar pesona. Singkat cerita, mereka sudah siap di podium masing-masing.

"Weleh-weleh. Sungguh mengenaskan sekali penampilan kalian. Tapi tenang saja, kalian masih cantik seperti biaso. Mohohohohoho," kata Murrey ngegombal. Cewe-cewe sampe pada langsung eneg.

"WOI, MURREY !!!! Panggil cowo nya, CEPEEET !!!!!" perintah Ecchi, sambil nengok-nengok ke Romantic Room, dimana di situ ada Gray-Muffy dan Tobi-Lumina. 'Hiks… Tobi-ku…' Haaaah..? 'Tobi-mu…!!!??'

Oke, cuekin aja si gaje, autis dan nggak tau malu Ecchi, kita back to story. "Oke lah… Pria single pertama di malam ini, tunjukkan dirimu !!!!" panggil Murrey sambil garuk-garuk pantat.

Layar terangkat dan menampakkan sosok guedue, tinggi dan garang. Oh mai gad..?? Koq ada preman …? Manusia bertampang preman itu pun berjalan kearah panggung dengan gaya pesumo yang udah siap memangsa. Dia berhenti di samping Murrey. Rasanya jadi aneh ngeliat preman yang begitu gede dan Murrey yang begitu cebol. Lalat-lalat Murrey aja sampe diem dan nggak terbang muter lagi. Cuman terbang di tempat.

"Co… Nama lu Cody yah..? Eeeeh… Coba lu perkenalkan diri lu dulu," kata Murrey sambil mendongak ke ataaas banget. Scara perbedaan tingginya beda sangat.

Cody diem bentar ngeliatin Murrey. Yang diliat udah pipis di celana. "Nama gue Cody," katanya akhirnya. "Gue seorang artist, seniman. Lu pada akan gue berikan karya terbesar, teragung, dan menggetarkan jiwa dan raga."

"Ooooh…! Be… benar-benar menakjubkan, yah… Ka… kalo gitu,, le…leidis… tentuin pilihan kalian…da…da…dari…se…se…seka…sekarang…" suruh Murrey sambil gemeteran diliatin Cody.

Langsung 1 detik kemudian, lampu mati semua. Nggak ada yang nyala. Murrey udah ngelirik kearah Cody en Cody udah pasang tampang horror. Lebih horror dari yang di film-film mala. Murrey sampe ngompol part.2. Ecchi sih cuma kasi tatapan 'kasiaaan deh lo' en jalan menuju podium Ann.

"Halo cewek tomboy. Kok lo matiin lampu lo sih…? Bukannya lo demen sama cowo yang macho gitu…? Kan lo juga belum mencoba mengenal dia lebi jauh lagi…" tanya Ecchi pada Ann. Cody masih pasang muka horror en Murrey mulai pelan-pelan mundur.

"Hah… Gue emang suka sama cowok macho. Tapi bukan yang tampang sangar en horror kayak dia. Gue tuh demen yang udah macho, badannya jadi, cakep pula! Itu baru gue suka !! Lagian kalo gue kawin ma dia ntar, apa kata bokap gue !!?? Trus ntar kalo punya anak ama dia gimana …? Masih mending kalo mukanya mirip gue! Lha kalo muka anak gue mirip dia, apa kata duniiia~~a..???" jawab Ann sadis sambil niruin iklan pajak. Ecchi mangut-mangut. Terus dia jalan lagi ke podiumnya si Popuri. Cewek gaje yang palanya diperban en kakinya digips gara-gara kesalahan engkonya sendiri.

"Hal, Pop. Makin cakep aja lu. Haha. Perbannya keren. Oke, back to topic. Kenapa nggak mau sama dia Pop…? Seniman loh Pop. Bakal dikasih karya yang menggetarkan jiwa dan raga. Kenapa nggak mau??"

"Popuri nggak mau karena mukanya serem en jelek. Popuri nggak suka cowo jelek. Mau karyanya sebagus apapun, seniman sehebat apapun, kalo JELEK ya TETEP AJA JELEK," teriak Popuri pake toa, bikin satu studio kena gempa plus tsunami sekaligus. (lebay).

Cody langsung shock. Kayaknya ada sekitar sejuta panah yang nancep di hatinya. Dengan gerakan slow motion, dia berlari keluar panggung. Ecchi yang entah muncul darimana langsung menanyai Cody di luar panggung. "Gimana perasaan kamu di tolak cewe-cewe itu…?" tanyanya bae-bae. Takut dikasih bogem.

"Nggak pa-pa," jawab Cody kalem, beda banget dari yang tadi. "Mungkin memang sudah takdirku untuk terus berpacaran hanya dengan karya seniku. Ayo, sayang," kata Cody yang tiba-tiba sudah membawa lukisan super gede gambar Kappa lagi boker dan di cium-ciumin. "Yuk, lukisanku sayang, kita pulang aja."

"Lho kok…?" Setelah cengo sesaat, akhirnya Ecchi malah makin bingung. "Back to you lah, Mur."

"Mar-Mur-Mar-Mur! Lu kira gue mur yang dipukul pake palu. Oke lah, pria single ke-2 malam ini, silahkan tunjukkan diri anda…" sahut Murrey sambil garuk-garuk pantat-lagi-

Layar terangkat, menampilkan sosok yang lumayan cakep juga. Sebelah matanya ketutupan kain merah en pake selendang merah juga. Tapi ternyata cara jalannya nggak beda jauh sama preman..eh, seniman yang namanya Cody tadi.

"Selamat malam, nama kamu… Barrett…? Dari Rune Factory Dua yah…" sapa Murrey. Kini tangannya yang abis garuk-garuk pantat pindah jadi korek-korek idung. (Buset! Jorok banget !)

"Baret…? Apaan? Gue gag kebaret apa-apa tuh," sahut Barrett aneh. 1 detik kemudian, dia langsung nyadar, "Oh, iya. Nama gue Barrett."

"Dasar lo, jangan bikin gue bingung dong," omel Murrey, tapi langsung stop gara-gara death glarenya Barrett yang mantep tenan. "Ya… Ya udahlah. Perkenalkan diri lo."

"Halo. Nama gue Barrett. Gue marah, kalo orang yang marah lagi marah ma orang yang lagi marahan, gue nggak marah kalo orang yang sebelumnya di marahin marah ma gue... Itu aja sih," kata Barrett.

Satu studio terdiam dengan backsound suara jangkrik. Tapi ternyata jangkrik yang denger orang-orang pada diem pun jadi ikutan diem. Suasana diem banget. Sediem…gak tau lah. 'Busseeeet. Ini orang ngomong apa coba…? Gue yang bikin aja kaga ngerti sama sekali…' pikir seorang author goblok nan narsis sambil pegang mic en ada di bawah panggung.

"O…Oke…" sahut Murrey yang paling pertama sadar dari cengonya. "Cewek, tentukan pilihan kalian dari… sekarang!"

Lampu-lampu pun memulai pemadaman bergilir hingga menyisakan 5 cewek. Claire, Dorothy, Ann, Karen dan Popuri.

"Halah-halah. Ayo kita samperin dulu si nona Fortune-Teller, Alicia~~!!" panggil Ecchi seraya merayap..eee… berjalan maksudnya ke podium Alicia.

"Ya, Fortune-Teler, itulah aku. Aku bukan fortun teler. Jadi kalau mau bertanya cuaca, lokasi maupun cinta, anda semua bisa bertanya pada saya," sahut Alicia promosi.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang ya, Lic, kenapa lampu lo lo matiin…? Lumayan juga loh, kalo gue liat-liat itu orang. Walaupun pengenalannya agak aneh juga sih."

"Habis, menurut REG[spasi]JOKO BODO gue… Gue nggak cocok sama cowok yang pake warna merah di bajunya…" jawab Alicia sambil menopang dagu buat men-dramatisir(gag tau lah apa) suasana.

"REG[spasi]JOKO BODO…? Lu kan Fortune Teller…? Kenapa ikut yang begituan…? Lu kan bisa ramalin nasib lu sendiri kan…?"tanya Ecchi, bingung sepatu gelang.(??)

"Hehe… Iya sih. Tapi gue nih nge-fans banget sama Ki Joko… Pokoknya gue tuh, Joko-Holic deeeeh. Kamar gue aja isinya poster Ki Joko semua. Pokoknya hiduup KJB !!!!" seru Alicia. Wah, mulai ngelantur nih…

"Oh…? Whatever lah." Ecchi pun meninggalkan Alicia yang masih sibuk teriak-teriak 'I love you full, Joko. Did you hear me…?' dan terbang ke podium Claire. "Halo, nenek. Jadi…sekarang maunya sama Barrett niih…?"

"Iiiya…ehehehehehehe," jawab Claire yang kayaknya nggak sadar kalo dikatain nenek dan sibuk senyum-senyum nggak jelas ke arah Barrett. "Dia lumayan cute juga sih. Nggak nyeremin tapi kalo buat gue. Terus dia juga…bla bla bla bla bla…"

"Back to you Murrey," potong Ecchi langsung. Claire kayaknya nggak sadar karena dia masih aja ngomong sendiri.

"Jadi, Barrett, lo mau tampilin video ato performance…?" tanya Murrey sambil garuk-garuk pantat part.3

"Perform dong,"jawab Barrett. "Gue siap-siap dulu,"katanya sambil berlari ke belakang panggung. Nggak lama kemudian dia balik pake kostum 'Ridho Rhoma ketabrak bajaj ketimpa pohon toge' sambil bawa gitar yang senarnya tinggal satu dan pake wig edi brokoli. Bikin cewe-cewe yang lampunya masih nyala menganga lebar-lebar sampe dagunya mau copot, kecuali Dorothy yang malah lagi blushing. (???)

Gak lama kemudian, Barrett metik tuh senar yang emang tinggal satu sambil nyanyi, "Sekiiii~~~aaan laaaa~~~~aaama…… Aku meee~~~nungg~~~~uuuu… Uuu~~unnntuuuuk kedaaa~~taaaa~~aaanganmuu…"

--1 hours laters—

Setelah sekian lama si Barrett nyanyi lagunya diulang-ulang mulu dari reff balik lagi ke reff dan balik lagi ke awal lagu sampe akhirnya nggak abis-abis, Murrey yang layaknya dewa busuk males mandi yang turun dari pohon kelapa di bawah jembatan Ancol pun berinisiatif menghentikan nyanyian pemuda tersebut. "OKE CUKUP !!! LEIDIS TENTUIN PILIHAN LU PADA! SEKARANG! GA PAKE LAMA !"

Semua matiin lampu, kecuali Dorothy. "Nah, pasangan lo tuh," kata Murrey sambil nyikiut Barrett. "Jemput gih." Maka berakhirlah Barrett-Dorothy di ruang Romantic Room.

"Oke, sekarang saya, Ecchi nan narsis sedang berada di ruang Romantic Room. Kita tanya-tanyain dulu yuk, mulai dari pasangan Gray dan Muffi. Gimana kesannya lo berdua??"

"Aah… Kigitaga sagaliging sagamaga sagamaga sugukaga," jawab Gray pake bahasa 'G'.

"Sori…?" tanya Ecchi yang nggak ngerti.

"Katanya, 'kita saling sama-sama suka'," jawab Muffi mengartikan. "Hihihi, sayangku Graying, jangan pake bahasa G di sini doong," kata Muffi sambil menggeplak pundak Gray. Maunya sih biar kayak malu-malu gitu. Tapi gara-gara kekencengan, lengan Gray malah langsung memar.

"Ehehehe, iia Muffing cintaku," jawab Gray sambil cubit-cubitan. Maunya sih, biat keliatan malu-malu mesra. Tapi gara-gara Gray cubitnya kekencengan, Muffi langsung oche-oche.

"Eeeee… Ayo kita beralih ke Tobi dan Lumina," kata Ecchi sambil buang muka. 'Pasangan aneh,' pikirnya. "Tobi sayaaang… Gimana kamu sama Lumina??"

"Tobi anak baik, bukan Tobi sayaaang. Tobi sama Lumina baik-baik aja. Iya kan, Lum..?"

"Iya… wakakakakak. Bae-bae aja. Jiakakakakakakakakak," jawab Lumina dengan ngakak khasnya.

"Ooh… Nah, Tobi anak baik ku tersayaaaang, gimana hubungan kalian…?

"Baiik koook. Ternyata kami sama-sama suka nonton dan film yang kami suka juga sama. Hahahaha," jawab Tobi ketawa. Di sebelahnya Lumina ngakak lagi.

"Oh ya…? Movie apa…? Bole tau nggak…?" tanya Ecchi yang auranya udah suram.(??)

"TELETUBBIES THE MOVIE !!!! Iya kan Lum?? Tingky Wingky~~~ Dipsy…~~!" jawab Tobi sambil mulai nyanyi.

"Iya. Lala~~~~ Pooo~~~!!!!! Wakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakak," jawab Lumina sambil ngakak-lagi- en nerusin nyanyiannya Tobi.

Ecchi buang muka lagi. "Kalo pasangan barunya gimana nih…? Barrett? Dorothy?"

Nggak ada yang jawab. Dorothy malu-malu sedangkan Barrett lagi sibuk ngajak Dorothy ngobrol. 'Sialan, gue dicuekin.' Batin Ecchi. "BACK TO YOU MURREY !!!"

"Oke, gak pake teriak kali!!! Nah, pemirsa, sekarang di samping saya ada Ustad Saibara. Gimana pendapat Ustad tentang pasangn baru tersebut…?" tanya Murrey kalem. Wah, ternyata menghormati orangtua juga.

"Yah… Pasangan baru itu cocok juga. Hanya saja Barrett nya masih malu-malu dan Dorothy kasar dan semena-mena. Tapi menurut Ayat-Ayat Cinta yang mengatakan kalau kekerasan dalam rumah tangga diperbolehkan asal yang berlaku keras dan kasar adalah istri, jadi tidak apa-apa," sahut Ustad ngaco tersebut.

"Hah…? Sifatnya Barrett ama Dorothy apa kaga kebalik…? Ya udahlah. Apa pula tuh AAC…? Emank ada…? Ah, sudahlah, bodo. Oke, pria single ke-3, show your self !!!"

Layar terangkat untuk kesekian kalinya dan keluarlah sesosok cowok ELF (itu loh, yang kupingnya lancip) sejenis Tabatha dan Cecilia. Cowok itu memandang galak ke semua cewek tapi cewek-cewek malah tetep teriak-teriak.

"Selamat malam, Jake. Kamu boleh memperkenalkan dirimu langsung," kata Murrey yang lagi sibuk masangin sayap kupu-kupu ke lalatnya yang baru. (??)

Jake ngeludah dulu di panggung. "Nama gue Jake. Gue demen ngebunuh monster en kalo lo semua brani macem-macem ma gue. Gue tebas lu semua pake pedang super duper ultra tajem gue en gue jadiin tempe bacem."

Suasana studio langsung sunyi senyap, tapi kali ini jangkrik masih mau bersuara. Tak lama kemudian, cewek-cewek pada teriak. Ada yang teriak 'Kyaaaa!'. Ada yang 'Kereeeen!!!!!'. Ada yang 'Marry me pliiiis!!!!'. Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Oke, girls. Tentuin lah pilihan lo pada," ujar Murrey yang udah mulai bosen.

Dan ternyata lampunya~~~~~ NYALA 4 doang!!! Padahal tadi yang tereak bejibun. Tinggal Claire en Karen. Tabatha en Cecilia yang sesame elf udah pasti juga mempertahankan lampu mereka.

"Weeeitz, Neng," panggil Ecchi begitu sampai di podium Popuri. "Tadi gue denger lo tereak-tereak 'Marry me'. Tapi kenapa malah matiin lampu…?"

"Hehehehe… Popuri latah. Pada matiin jadi spontan cihuy kena ikut matiin juga deeeh… Ya udahlah, mo gimana lagi. Udah terlanjur mati."

Ecchi jadi swt. "Lo. Kenapa lo nyalain lampu?" tanya Ecchi yang mulai bosen ke Claire.

"Dia…" Claire mulai mau ngomong.

"Balik ke lo Mur!" potong si Ecchi langsung. 'Bosen ah. Kapan sih ni acara slese…?'

"Oke, kita liat tampilan video berikut deh," kata Murrey, masih sibuk masangin sayap kupu-kupu ke lalatnya yang ke-2.

Di video tersebut tuh ada gambar Jake lagi lawan monster. Sadis banget. Monsternya palanya dibacok. Isi perutnya dikeluarin, terus disumpelin ke mulut monster lain ampe monster tersebut muntah en tewas. Kulitnya pada dikulitin. Tapi di video tersebut, Jake ngelakuinnya sambil menyeringai. Terus ada juga monster yang dibelah jadi dua. Otaknya dikeluarin en diinjek-injek ampe ancur. Satu studio sampe diem semua. Bahkan jangkrik pun tidak berbunyi karena pingsan menonton video tersebut.

"Selesai? Leidis, tentuin pilihan lo deh," suruh Murrey. Masih sibuk masangin sayap kupu-kupu ke lalatnya yang ke-3.

Tabatha ama Karen langsung matiin lampu saking takutnya. Muka mereka ber-2 udah pucet basi, eh.. spasi.. eh.. pasi. Tinggal Claire ama Cecilia aja yang tetep kokoh berdiri menyalakan lampu di podium mereka. Cecilia udah yakin 100% kalo dia bakal kepilih. (yang main Run Fac 2 pasti tau kalo Jake itu naksir Cecilia.)

"Haaa… Jake, cepetan langsung milih lah lu sono. Bosen gue, males nanya," sahut si males nan autis nan goblok yang nggak tau malu itu.

Diluar dugaan, Jake malah milih Claire dan matiin lampu Cecilia. Cecilia cengo. Claire loncat-loncat bahagia dan muter-muter. Ecchi lagi ngeliatin Romantic Room en Murrey baru selesai makein lalat ke-3 nya sayap kupu-kupu.

"Jake !!?? Lo nggak milih gue!!?? Kenapa !!!??" tanya Cecilia dengan nada ngebentak.

"Bosen sama elf mulu. Kali-kali pengen coba sama manusia," jawab Jake yang sebenernya amat sangat nggak suka human alias manusia.

Mendengar itu, Cecilia kulitnya langsung berubah ijo en makin lama badan dia makin jadi raksasa. Cecilia jadi HULK ~~~ !!! Hulk yang mengamuk mulai menghancurkan studio.

"Bang Jake… aku atut…" kata Claire manja.

"Gue gak bawa pedang. Kabur yuk," kata Jake sambil lari tapi si Claire ditinggal. Walhasil Claire pingsan gara-gara palanya kebentok podium yang dilempar Hulk Cecil.

"Huwaaaa!!! LALAT-LALAT GUE !!!!!" teriak Murrey lebai saat lalat-lalatnya mati diinjak Hul Cecil. "LO !!!" tunjuknya marah kearah Hulk Cecil. "NGGAK BAKAL GUE MAAPIN !!!! BUJUGH….." kata-katanya terhenti karena dia dihantam sama kaki Hulk Cecil. Murrey gugur dengan tidak tenang.

"Tobiiii !!! Tobi anak baeeeek!! Tolongin gue!!!" tereak Ecchi panik.

Dan studio pun hancur lebur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

Kappa: cerita macem apa nih.

Y.E: Maaf ya kalau yang baca bosen. Abis pas aku bikin tau-tau aku juga bosen. Tapi berhubung karena aku nggak tau malu jadi tetep aku publish. Ehehehehehe. maaf lagi yah kalo jayus. aku nggak pinter ngelawak.

Kappa: bagus lu nyadar. dasar nggak tau malu. jadi mau di lanjutin nggak…?

Y.E: nggak tau. Munurut kalian lanjutin nggak ya…? Kalopun mau di lanjutin, aku butuh mc baru satu lagi. Kan Kappa sama Murrey dah gugur dalam memperjuangkan kemerdekaan acara ini.

Murrey: bener deh, sumpah, Kappa, sekarang gue ngerti rasanya jadi lo. Menderita bangeeet!!!

Kappa: iya kan !!!

Y.E: udah ah, pergi cari sahabat dulu.

Kappa&Murrey: maaf kalo ngerepotin, tapi ripiuw yah…? Engga juga ngga pa-pa sih sebenernya…


	3. Take Me Out ? part3

Nyaaaa~~~ Y.E is kam bek…

Kappa: Blek...?

Murrey: David Bekam...?

Y.E: Bukan, tapi mbeeeeeeeeeek......

Kappa&Murrey: Ooooh, kambing...

Krik…Krik…Krik… (mulai ngaco)

Y.E: Aduh, Y.E lagi buntu ide nih. Jadi maap yah kalo ngebosenin. Toh, tadinya Y.E nggak mau publish ni story, tapi gara-gara nggak tau malu, akhirnya tetep publish dhe... hehehe^^

Disclaimer: Bukan, bukan, HM n RF bukan punya Y.E. Nyahahaha...

Take Me Out?

By: Y.E

_Disiarkan langsung dari studio 13 Harvest Bla Bla, inilah acara yang tidak ditunggu-tunggu dan tidak dinanti, Teeeek~~Mi~~~Auuut!!! Saya sebagai narrator yang makan gaji buta, kita sambuut MC baru kita, penggati Kappa dan Murrey~~~ Si ganteeng, Mayoooor Thomaaas~~~~_ teriak Narator, gaje seperti biasa.

Bersamaan dengan itu, keluarlah buntelan manusia... Koreksi, keluarlah manusia buntelan.... (BGM: krik, krik... krik, krik) Maksudnya, keluarlah sesosok manusia pendek dan bulet a.k.a bunder, dsb. Saat orang itu muncul, terdengar lagu 'Ada uang abang sayaa~~ang. Tak ada uang abang kutendang...' kemudian dilanjutkan sendiri oleh orangnya. "Memang pantas diri qyuuuh, melhakukhan ithuh...."

Studio langsung gempar!!! Ada yang bilang 'Aku mau muntah!!! Minta kantong!!'. Ada juga yang bilang 'Aku tuli mendadak!! Telpon Doctor!!'. Atau 'Pulang, yuk, pulang...' dan 'Mama, aku atut....'. Bahkan sampai ada yang sakit jantung dan ada yang teriak 'Semuanya!! Selamatkan diri kalian!!'. (Oke, lebay...)

"Selamat malam, semuanyaaah, hadirin maupun penonton yang adah di studio dan di rumahh!!" sambut Thomas seraya mengedipkan matanya. Penonton yang ada dan kru yang bertugas di studio langsung buta mendadak. "Saya, Thomas bin imut nan hebat wong keren sang tajir yes matahari lau mentari(???) surapraja torabiko kopi agung. Malam ini saya yang akan menjadi emsi dikarenakan keadaan Murrey dan Kappa yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengisi acara ini karena mereka sedang malam mingguan. Eh? Nggak, maksudnya, mereka nggak pacaran, saya cuma bercanda. Hahahaha!"

Krik, krik... Krik, krik....

"Jayus amat sih lo," sahut author yang selama ini sudah dirindukan (ditimpukin sampah) yang autis, narsis, bego, dan nggak tau malu.

"Oh, iya, hampir lupa. Hari ini saya juga ditemani rekan saya yang malu-maluin karena dia nggak tau malu dan punya penyakit gila akut dan autis stadium bola. Ini dia, rekan Echinodermata!!!!"

Tepuk-tangan penonton langsung membahana sejauh mata memandang dan sependek kuping mendengar. (Nyahahaha...)

-Narsis mode: ON- "Aloha pemirsa setia Tek Mi Aut!! Ketemu lagi sama saya, si cantik nan lucu, Ecchi." Penonton langsung mual dan muntah. Ada ibu-ibu yang lagi hamil langsung melahirkan anak kembar 13. "Sekali lagi, kami mohon maaf atas kejadian kemarin-kemarin, karena studio hancur, maka kami terpaksa membangun kembali studio baru dengan uang yang susah payah kami curi dari ... Eh? Apa? Nggak, kami nggak mencuri koq, siapa yang bilang? Pokoknya studio berhasil dibangun kembali dan kami akhirnya ngutang pada rumah sakit karena tidak punya uang untuk biaya pengobatan Kappa dan Murrey. Bagi orang-orang yang baik hati, mungkin bisa memberi sumbangan nanti pada saya, untuk saya ke Two Manggo dan Brother Land (Lho, lho..??). sekian dari saya, silahkan ke Thomas."

"Tahun lalu... kita sudah berhasil mendapatkan empat pasangan. Yaitu Gray-Muffi, Tobi-Lumina, Barrett-Dorothy dan Jake-Claire. Tapi kemarin kita tidak sempat bertanya pada ustad cinta kita tentang pasangan Jake-Claire karena studio keburu hancur. Maka dari itu, mari kita tanyakan pendapatnya terhadap pasangan tersebut. Silahkan, Kek," sahut si bulet Thomas dengan sopan.

"Iiyyyaaa... Ehem-ehem-ohok-hueeeeek-gleekk(????). Jadi begini... Jake adalah manusia setengah elf sedangkan Claire adalah monster betina(??). Namun, dalam Ayat-Ayat Cinta no.789 pasal 101112, hubungan seseorang tidak akan dipermasalahkan apabila satunya cowok dan satunya cewek. Karena Jake cowok dan Claire cewek, jadi menurut saya hubungan mereka sah-sah aja tuh(??)," jelas Ustad Saibara nggak jelas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Haaaa.......???" Krik, krik.... Krik, krik..... KRIIIIKKK!!!!! "Oh iya! Oke, sekarang kita panggilin dulu cewek-cewek cantik yang lagi single!! Ladies, show yourself!!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar backsound lagu kuburan (bukan band lho) disertai lolongan anjing. Cewek-cewek yang dulunya jadi parah gara-gara diperban sana-sini sekarang malah jadi tambah parah gara-gara insiden Hulk Cecil. Semua cewek turun dalam balutan perban. Yap, mereka semua dibalut perban dari batas leher sampai kaki, mirip mumi. Tentu saja semua cewek penampilannya begitu kecuali Cecilia yang kulitnya masih rada-rada ijo.

"Ck, ck, ck, sungguh tragis penampilan kalian malam ini," komentar Thomas sambil menggerakkan jarinya, memperlihatkan kukunya yang baru saja di manicure model durian, lengkap dengan duri-durinya.

"Berisik lo! Tampang lo juga nggak lebih bagus!!!" omel Ann. Thomas ampe langsung diem kena death glare-nya Ann.

"Huhuhuhu, hancur, hancur ha~~tiku... Eh iya, kalau begitu, kita sambut saja lelaki single pertama di malam ini!! Oke, pria ganteng, tunjyukkhan dirimu."

Layar terangkat diiringi lagu 'Tuk Tik Tak Tik Tuk Tik Tak, Suara spatu ayam' dan muncullah seorang cowok yang membuat cewek-cewek menahan napas dan bergidik ngeri. Cowok ini juga membuat author menganga ampe bibir bawahnya nyentuh lantai diikuti aliran deras sungai Amazon. Cowok itu berambut panjang, memakai kacamata yang bingkainya gambar ayam, memakai kaos bertuliskan 'I Love Chicken, Hen, Cock, etc', memakai celana pendek bergambar ayam di bagian pantat dan membawa ayam di keteknya. Jadi... semua dah bisa nebak kan??

"Ooooh, selamat malam Rick!! Koq bawa-bawa ayam di ketek sih?" ujar Thomas santai karena dia nggak terlibat di insiden hancurnya studio pertama. "Silahkan perkenalkan diri."

Rick menegakkan punggungnya penuh percaya diri. Sang ayam tetap dikepitnya di ketek. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain, dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mulai bekokok, "Hi, my name is Rick. And I use clear for man. Hi, this chicken's name is Rock. And he use clear for man too (??). udah, itu aja sih."

Semua langsung ber-swt ria denger perkenalan Rick yang 'Aduh, sok Inggris sangaaat'. Ibu-ibu yang tadi habis melahirkan kembar 13 aja langsung brojol lagi, keluar kembar siam(????).

"Okey, ladies. Silahkan tentukan pilihan andah...." kata Thomas sambil gigitin kuku, kesannya sih, biar keliatan cute-genit gitu... Tapi malah bikin orang-orang muntah sekarung. Padahal kan beras lagi mahal. (???)

Ecchi ketawa ngakak dulu sebelum berjalan menuju podium Popuri. "Pop, wkwkwk, nggak nyangka..wkwkwk, lo tega banget... Wkwkwk, padahal kan... wkwkwkwk, dia engko lu sendiri... Wkwkwkwkw, masa... wkwkwk, nggak lo pilih... wkwkwkwk."

Popuri memandang ilfill pada Ecchi. 'Ni author sarap ketularan Lumina kali ye?' pikirnya. "Enggak ah! Aku masih ngambek sama dia gara-gara insiden pertama itu. Huh! Biarin aja kasi mampus. Mampus lu nggak ada yang pilih!!!!!" teriak Popuri pada kakaknya sembari mengacungkan jari jempol kakinya (???).

"APAAAA!!!!!??????" seru Rick histeris. Sungguh na-as nasib sang ayam. Tanpa sadar Rick mengapit sang ayam terlalu keras sehingga berakhirlah nyawa sang ayam di ketek sang majikan. "AAHHHH!!! ROCK!!!!" teriaknya histeris mendapati sang ayam mati digencet keteknya sendiri. Dengan slow-motion dan mata penuh linangan air mata, Rick berlari keluar panggung. Ecchi yang entah darimana sudah muncul pun langsung menanyainya.

"Rick, yang sabar ya... Gimana perasaan lo sekarang? Pasti sedih ya? Udah nggak dipilih sama satu cewek pun, ayam lo mati pula.." sahut Ecchi dengan nada prihatin dan pasang tampang sedih. Padahal tadi dia ngakak kaga jelas. Dasar kepribadian ganda.

"Hiks.... Biarkan saja, ayamku t'lah pergi. Kuteruskan saja, mimpi yang kutunda. Aku temukan, tempat yang layak, sahabatku..." jawab Rick sambil nyanyiin lagu orang lain yang dia ubah sembarangan liriknya.

"Sahabat lo?? Siapa juga mau jadi sahabat lo. Bruakakakakakakakakakakakakak, kasiaaaan deh lo!!!! Back to you Thomas!!"

"Ehem, ya makasih rekan Ecchi. Now, next to the other man. Come on, show up yourself," kata Thomas yang lagi sibuk bolak-balik kamus inggris buat nyontek kalimat tapi susah gara-gara duri di kukunya.

Layar terangkat, bersamaan dengan backsound 'Kelakuan si kucing garong. Kalo liat mangsa mengeong. Maen sikat, main sikat, sikat mpe bersih(??)'. -Baguslah kali ini lagunya bagus dikit-. Dan keluarlah sosok pria yang bikin cewek-cewek di podium dan penonton cewek teriak-teriak histeris sampai jambak-jambak rambut.

"Hoo, sepertinya sambutan yang kamu dapat cukup banyak ya... Silahkan langsung perkenalkan diri," suruh Thomas ketus, nggak seneng karena kegantengannya tersaingi. *HOEEEEK!!*

"Halo, malam Nona-Nona Beautiful. Aku Skye. Mungkin bisa Phantom Skye, tapi khusus kalian, kalian boleh panggil aku Skye aja." *Suara cewek-cewek: KYAAAAAA!!!!!!* "Oh iya, lihat nih rambutku. Entah warnanya silver ato abu-abu, aku juga nggak ngerti. Tapi keren kan??" *SCC: IYAAA!!! KEREEEN!!* "Terus, mataku warnanya hijau. Imuut 'kan??" *SCC: IYAAA!!! IMUUUT!!!!* "Oh iya ya, kalian kan bisa lihat sendiri ya... hahaha, ngapain juga aku sebutin.." *SCC: IYAAA!!! KAMI BISA LIAT SENDIRI!!! KYAAA~~!!!*

"Cih, ladies, tentuin pilihan lo orang. Kalo saran gue sih, jangan mau sama banci kaleng gini.. (dilemparin sampah sama FG Skye)." Nggak ada yang lampunya mati. "Heh, pada budeg ya?? Gue bilang lu orang dah pada boleh matiin lampu!!" Masih nggak ada yang matiin. Rekor terbaru, semua cewek nggak ada yang matiin lampu!! Semua mau sama Skye!!

"Haaah... Ketampananku selalu membawa berkah, bahkan bukan di bulan suci sekalipun," ujar Skye narsis sambil berkaca di cermin yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Sementara itu sang author yang goblok itu malah diem aja di bawah panggung sambil ngeliatin ke atas panggung dengan mata bentuk love warna pink.

"Cih! Dasar cewek pada buta. Oy! Lu sekarang mau performance ato tampilin video nih???" tanya Thomas ketus. Ada empat biji siku-siku di mukanya.

"Perform lha... dengan kekerenan gue, bakal gue kasi liat sesuatu yang pasti bakalan bikin lu orang mimisan. Jadi, sediain tissue ato apa kek dari sekarang!" ujar Skye pede gile. Sedetik ia turun panggung, tujuh detik kemudian ia sudah ada di atas panggung lagi.

"Lha?? Mana? Katanya mau perform??" tanya Thomas bingung.

"Tuh barusan perform gue! Turun sedetik, balik lagi tujuh detik," ujarnya sambil melihat stopwatch. "Wiiiii, rekor baru," kata Skye bangga.

"HAAAH~~!!!!??? ITU PERFORM LO!!!!?????" teriak Thomas sampai rambutnya yang udah botak setengah jadi botak seutuhnya.

"Becanda deeh. Gue mau nyanyi dulu. Sono lu, minggir." Skye mendorong Thomas sampai jatuh dari panggung dan menyiapkan senyum mautnya. "Dengarkan nyanyianku yah..." *SCC: IYAA~~~!!!!! KYAAAAA~~AAA!!!!!!*

Skye mulai menyanyi. Kira-kira beginilah liriknya.

_Aku, seorang pemuda_

_Mempunyai wajah ganteng_

_Kalau berjalan tap, tap, tap_

_Akulah si ganteng cakep!!_

_Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu_

_Ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali~~i_

_Semua-semua semua dapat dikabulakan_

_Tinggal minta aja sama my lovely fansgirl~~_

_Aku ingin minta ini_

_Pasti dikasih.._

'_Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu Skye??'_

_Lalala.._

_Aku senang sekali_

_Jadi gaaaa~~~anteng_

Diluar dugaan, semua cewek langsung histeris, sampai ada yang mimisan beneran. Semua tepuk tangan. Bahkan manusia aneh merangkap mc yang ada di bawah panggung pun mati suri dengan mata melingkar-lingkar.

"Makasih..." ucap Skye manis.

"Huh, tentuin pilihan lo pada! Tapi kalo gua bilang sih, jangan mau. Nyanyinya aja gitu. Yang bener aja..." Nggak ada yang matiin lampu. "Lu orang budeg? Apa bego?" Lampu tetep nyala. Akhirnya Thomas stress sendiri. "Kalo banyak kayak gini sih, gimana mau nentuinnya!!!!!!!!! Susah dieliminasinya!!! Bisa sampe taon depan kali!!(lebayy..)"

"Oooh, gadis-gadis cantik nan elok..." *SCC: KYAAAAA~~!!!!* "Maafkanlah ketampananku ini yang sudah menyakiti hati kalian. Mau tidak mau, aku harus memilih salah satu dari kalian. Walaupun berat sangat dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing(???)." *SCC: KYAAA~~!!! NGGAK PA-PA DEEEHH!!!!* "Awalnya yang kutaksir adalah Claire. Tapi ternyata ada perempuan lain yang tertangkap sosoknya oleh mataku." Skye menuruni panggung dan berjalan kearah author. Ia menggengam tangan author dan berkata, "Would you be mine?"

Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. –PIIIIIIIPPPPPP-

(penonton: ngelemparin sampah, bangku, meja, panci, teko, batu, karung beras, Murrey, Kappa, pintu, jendela, odong-odong, dll, dsb, etc.)

"Awalnya yang kutaksir adalah Claire. Tapi ternyata ada perempuan lain yang tertangkap sosoknya oleh mataku." Skye kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu cewek mumi. Ternyata.... yang dipilih adalah...Nami!!!!! yang dipilih mala... tidur??? "Would you be my girl...?" tanya Skye romantis.

"Krrrrrr... Grooook... Eh??" Nami bangun gara-gara merasa ada yang pegang tangan dia. Emang tadi dia ketiduran pas Rick lari turun panggung saking lamanya ni acara. "Lu siapa?" tanyanya cengo. Ternyata Nami bukannya nyalain lampu. Tapi dia ketiduran sampe nggak sadar buat matiin lampu.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu... aku sudah jatuh cintrong... I love you. Ti amo. Saranghae. Aishiteru. Ti quiero. Wo ai ni. Guk-guk. Kaing-kaing. Meong-meong. Mbeeeeeeek. Huba-huba. Uuuk-aaak...."

-----2 hours later-----

"Oeeeeek-oooeeeek. Moooooooo. Hiiiieeeehhh. Petok-petok. Nggguuuung." Akhirnya setelah selesai mengungkapkan suka dengan berbagai bahasa dari bahasa monyet, nyamuk, bayi, kambing, sapi, dsb, dll, etc, Skye berhenti juga.

"Krrr... Grooook... Eh? Dah selese?" tanya Nami yang ketiduran. "Okelah. Gue mau kok sama lo."

Traaaatatataaaaaaaa.... Hadirlah pasangan baru~~!!!!! Ustad Saibara langsung berkomentar tanpa diminta. "Hem-hem. Kalian memang cocok. Anak merah dengan kakek-kakek. Mungkin sesuai Ayat-Ayat Cinta no.101112 pasal 131415 yang menyatakan bahwa laskar cinta sebarkanlah virus-virus cinta. Jangan sikat dan main embat. Dan jangan plesnong (?????)" katanya yang semakin lama semakin tidak masuk akal. Kayaknya perlu cari yang baru nih. Orang tua dah mulai pikun kali ye...

Saat Thomas dan Ecchi masih ber-swt ria dan Skye-Nami sudah menuju Romantic Room, terjadi sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Rick datang balas dendam!!!!!!! Ternyata dia pulang buat ambil seluruh ayamnya!!! Sementara Cecilia yang nggak kepilih pun mulai ngamuk dan berubah jadi Hulk lagi.

"HYA~~!!! RASAIN NIH KOTORAN AYAM~~! SIAPA SURUH NGGAK MILIH GUE~~!!!!" seru Rick dan melancarkan serangannya andalannya dengan membabi-buta.

"GRAAAAAOOOOOO~~~~!!!!!!!" raung Cecilia.

Suasana sangat kontras, antara di panggung (lagi pada lari-larian, teriak-teriakan, ada yang pingsan) dan di Romantic Room (lagi pada cekikikan, ketawa-ketawa, mesra-mesraan).

Dan studio pun hancur untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

* * *

Y.E: Yaaap, abiis deh. Habis ini bikin the dating aja kali ya??

Thomas: Aku selamaaaat~~~!! (Sembah sujud syukur sambil berlinang air mata)

Kappa&Murrey: CURAAAANG~~~!!!!!

Y.E: Aku mau balas RIPIUW dulu~~~!!!!

* * *

For xXChubbyGirlXx

Y.E: Baby-Chan~~!!! *lari-lari mo peluk Baby-Chan* Makasih daaah ripiuw!!!

Kappa: *Ngegetok dari belakang* Plis deh, lu sehari nggak sok akrab bisa nggak?

Y.E: Maap....*membungkuk ke Baby-Chan* Iia nih Baby-Chan. Aku juga nggak nyadar pas akhir-akhir jadi pake kata 'en'. Betewe... Baby-Chan koq makan kerupuk nggak bagi-bagi...??

Murrey: Ini kisah nyata loh. Waktu baca reviewnya Baby-Chan, si author bego ini jadi ngidem kerupuk beneran. Pas dia ke warung buat beli kerupuk, eh, dia jatoh. Lututnya luka tuh sampe sekarang. Wakakakakakakak.

Kappa: Hiahahahahaha!! Bener-bener bego yah....

Y.E: Monyong ah lu bedua. Lanjuuut~~~!!!

* * *

For Xoxoxoxoxo

Y.E: makasih Xoxo, dah repot-repot nge-review. *nangis terharu...*

Barrett: *nongol tiba-tiba* Emang nih. Gue kan kul. Masa dikasi nyanyi lagu Ridho Rhoma.

Y.E: *nendang Barrett keluar*

Kappa: Lha? Xoxo bisa cewek bisa cowok????

Y.E: Lanjuuut~~~!!

* * *

For Ruise Vein Cort

Y.E: Pagi siang sore malam juga Ruise, Ruina, Sere ato siapapun namanya. Makasih dah repot-repot mau menyemangati. *membungkuk dalem-dalem* Tapi aku seneng juga koq dapet flame...^^

Kappa: Dasar, emang dari sononya aja lu gila.

Murrey: Ini anak kan BO MALU. Jadi mana mungkin pundung.

Y.E: Lanjuuuut~~!!!!!

* * *

For Melody-Cinta

Y.E: Hiks... Baiknya anda mau nge-review lagi. (nangis sekilo)

Kappa&Murrey: makasih senior.

Y.E: Hmm... dibilang kebanyakan dari Rune Fac ya engga juga sih. Tapi... entah mata Y.E buta ato picek ya... Y.E nggak keliatan tulisan Harvest Moon Fantacy/RunFac. Mungkin Y.E harus ke dokter mata...

Kappa: Emang dari sononya lo bego mah, bego aja.

Y.E: Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, makasih dah bilang penulisannya dah lumayan. Tapi yang kali ini kayaknya tambah ancur. Maap kalo mengecewakan yah.. T___T *membungkuk dalem-dalem ke Melody*

Murrey: EMANG ancur tau! Bukan KAYAKNYA.......

Y.E: Lanjut aaaah~~~!!

* * *

For The owl.

Y.E: Wkwkwk, makasih dah repot-repot kasih review. Tek-tek ot... Hm.. Jadi laper.... Ntar beli mi tek-tek ah~~~

Kappa: Apa sih, nggak nyambung!! Dasar author sarap.

Y.E: Baydewei eniwei baswei semawei maweiwei (??). Tadinya ada kepikiran munculin Life dkk yang dari Innocent Life dan munculin Jack dkk juga dari Harvest Moon Save The Homeland. Tapi.......... di game itu kaaan... orang-orangnya pada nggak bisa kawinnn..... jadi nggak seruuuu....

Murrey: Jadi apa hubungannya dengan nggak dimasukinnya tuh orang-orang ke ni cerita???

Kappa: Nggak tau tuh. Emang ni author dari dulu tolol amat, nggak pinter-pinter.

Y.E: Nanti wu wonts tu bi e milionernya di pikir-pikir dulu. Ide bagus tuh, tapi belum ada ilham....

Kappa: Apa tuh keblinger"?? Author ini mah bukan keblinger" tapi busuk"

Y.E: Aaaapa siiiihh Kaaappppaaa??? Lanjut~~~~!!!!!!

* * *

For Anisha Asakura

Y.E: Kyaaaa~~~~~!!!!!! Senior~~~!!!! Makasih dah repot-repot me-review cerita konyol nan aneh binti nggak jelas ini !!!!!!!!! *lari-lari mo peluk Anisha*

Kappa&Murrey: *Nge-tackle dari belakang* Jangan sok akrab deh lu...~~~!!!!

Y.E: *membungkuk*Maap ya AA, di sini ada Skye, tapi Skye bener-bener teramat sangat super duper out of real character. Jadi maap kalau kurang memuaskan... *membungkuk lagi*

Kappa: Kebetulan, dia lagi nggak ada ide. Tapi bukan gara-gara dapet flame. Tapi emang otak dia aja sengak.

Y.E: Apa sih lu, Kap!! Bacooo~~~t aja bisanya. Lama-lama mirip nyokap ku tercinta....

Kappa: Apa kata lu daaah~~~~

* * *

Y.E, Kappa & Murrey: Review plisss...? Itu kalo nggak ngerepotin.. Kalo ngerepotin yah nggak review juga nggak pa-pa ^^


End file.
